From The Future
by AlyzaAnne0225
Summary: Fei and Tenma finally confessed their feelings for each other. But it was a last minute confession before Fei did something unimaginable. Was what he did really the right thing to do? And what about Tenma? How would he cope about not having any memories of his best friend? Will they meet again? Or not? Will the key to Tenma's memories be the wristband or something else? TenFei!
1. Disaster

**A new story of mine! Sorry, I was afraid that it'll disappear from my mind if I stall around long enough so I decided to publish the first chapter. **

**Yay! We've got a whole week of vacation here because of the rain! Thank you rainy season! Thanks for having no classes, I was able to update my stories in time.**

**Please enjoy yourselves!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Raimon was having a hell of a party after winning against The Lagoon in the Ragnarok. It had been a tough match but everyone did their best to win. And finally they won. Tenma could still remember the way his friends smile as they won. He couldn't shake off the feeling of winning. It made him feel good-satisfied even. And more importantly than that… Fei was back.

Tenma looked over to the grass haired boy who was laughing with Wondeba and Kinako about something like a bear and such. He couldn't really hear what they were talking about but that didn't matter at all. All that mattered to him anyways was that Fei was back. Back in Raimon.

Back with them.

Back with _him._

Although he took a lot of convincing from his friends, Tenma finally came to terms about his feelings about the time traveler. He was head over heels in love with Fei.

The only problem was that Tenma was sure that the time traveler didn't have any feelings for him to return. And he hesitantly accepted that fact.

"Hey Tenma!" he heard Fei call out his name, making him grin. Turning around to face the green haired first year, he saw him waving as he jogged to where Tenma was.

"What is it Fei?" he asked once Fe finally reached him.

Fei grinned, making Tenma's heart skip a beat and his cheeks to grow red but still unnoticeable all the while. "Come on! Do I have to have a reason for staying with my best friend?" he asked, pouting slightly, making Tenma blush uncontrollably, and looking down on the ground so Fei wouldn't see his face.

Tenma laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck with mixed feelings of happiness and embarrassment. He was happy because Fei said that he didn't need a reason to stay with him and embarrassed because he was once again, proved wrong by his friend. "I-I guess so…" he replied in stutters.

Fei dropped his smile when he realized that Tenma was not looking at him. "What's wrong Tenma?" he asked him, genuinely worried for his friend. Well, best friend for that matter.

"Hahaha! Tenma's just embarrassed! Don't worry about it too much Fei!" Nishiki commented, pointing at Tenma teasingly which made Tenma blush more.

"Embarrassed? About what?" Fei was confused, still oblivious about Tenma's feelings. However, he was quite aware of his own feelings for the zephyr soccer player.

"Of course, it's about his feelings for- Ack!" Nishiki never got to finish what he was going to say as a soccer ball hit his face dead-on.

Everyone turned their heads at Tenma who was in a position where you could easily find out that he was the one who kicked tat soccer ball at Nishiki's face. His cheeks were bright red and his breathing was rigid, almost as if he had been exhausted in that one shoot.

"Ow…! What was that for Tenma! Don't you want your feelings to be-"

"Nishiki." was Shindou's interruption before Nishiki shut his mouth tight and mumbled some incoherent word for himself. Most likely some curses.

"Don't mind him Tenma." Tsurugi stated, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Tsurugi… Yeah! Minna! Let's have fun tonight!" he announced, a bright grin on his face as he raised his closed up fists in the air.

"YEAH!" they all replied, except for Tsurugi who just smirked and sat beside Tenma as he conversed with Shinsuke. The party was going on great but the jealous stares of one green haired time traveler and orange-haired soccer player towards the navy blue haired ace striker were not noticed.

* * *

"Well then… I'm going to return everyone in their own time routes now." Fei announced, standing in front of the Inazuma Caravan with Kinako, Wondeba, Zanark and . Kinako was holding the soccer ball which had quotes and writings from each of their companions during their adventure.

Tenma hid his erupting feelings with a sad smile towards Fei. "Yeah… Just don't forget us…okay?" he pleaded more than asked. He'll never be able to live the day if Fei would forget about them. Forget about _him._

Fei gave Tenma a lonely smile. "Yeah. I'll never forget you…" he replied, looking at his companions. Then the school where he had spent so much time on. How could he forget? The memories that made him alive even though he had no memories of his Second Stage Children Powers. The memories that made him love soccer even more than before. And the memories that he spent with his best friend… The person who was the most important to him. Shaking his head to himself, he looked at Tenma, tears threatening to fall from his light green-bluish eyes.

"Tenma… I have one more favor to ask of you…" he stated, putting his hand inside his pocket to search for the one thing that he was going to leave in Tenma.

Tenma looked up at him, resisting the urge to just embrace his best friend and beg him to not go. But he couldn't… That would disrupt history and it may cause another huge problem to take care of_. Fei belonged to the future not here… Snap yourself out of it… _"What is it Fei?" he asked, stepping a bit closer to Fei.

"Uh… Lend me your hand then close your eyes." Fei instructed, hiding the object that he was going to give Tenma right after.

Tenma gave him a puzzled expression before doing what she said. He reached his hand out for Fei before closing his metallic blue eyes and waiting for Fei to do something. Then he felt something warm and fluffy on his left wrist. His eyes snapped open as he took in what Fei had given him. His eyes widened considerably as he saw a red wristband with their soccer team's symbol, Chrono Storm imprinted dead on the center. The number eight was on the side, colored in blue. He looked up at Fei with a surprised look on his face.

Fei grinned at him, showing him his right hand which also had a wristband like Tenma's but was colored blue instead of red. His had the number eleven on the side, colored in red. "Look. We have the same!" he announced, taking Tenma's hand much to the brunette's resistance. There was no way he won't blush if Fei held his hand!

"Tenma… I want you wear that and remember all the times that we've fought together with the team. That'll be my remembrance to leave the team. And I think only you are the one I can give it to."

Tenma gave him a small smile. "Fei… Yeah. I'll take good care of it. For the team, and for myself…"

Fei looked down on the ground, his tears threatening to fall from his eyes. No! He can't cry here! He had to do something else important before he leaves! "Ne Tenma?"

"Hmm?"

"C-Can you possibly give me a h-handshake?" his voice was cracking slightly as his emotions went wild. He held out his hand for Tenma to shake.

The other soccer players, although irritated that they were forgotten, let the two be alone for a while and kept quiet. It was their last time together, and no one would be ruining that moment. Everyone felt sorry for the two since their feelings for each other had grown so strong; not like it was obvious to the other though.

Tenma noticed Fei's legs and hands trembling. He sighed and gave him a grin. "Can't help it can't I?" he exclaimed with a cheerful tone. He stepped forward and grabbed Fei's outstretched hand before he pulled him against him, taking hold of his waist and his hair. He rested his head on Fei's shoulder, relishing the smell of the most important person in his life.

Fei blushed a deep scarlet as he felt his body being pressed gently against Tenma's. He had only needed a handshake but his wants were satisfied. He wondered if the zephyr soccer player knew of his feelings for him. But he gritted his teeth as he remembered what he was about to do. "I'm sorry… Tenma… This is the best for you. I love you…" he whispered, hoping that the brunette heard him.

Tenma gave him a lonely smile after lifting his head, having an intuition about what he was going to do. "I love you too… Fei. Now… and forever…" he replied, making Fei drop the tears that he was holding in for so long.

Finally, he was going to do it. As he hugged his beloved tightly, his eyes began to glow blue and all the soccer players gasped at that. They had thought that he had lost his powers.

"Fei… What are you planning to do?" Shindou asked, seemingly alert for whatever they're friend was about to fo.

Fei didn't answer, but only continued to search deep into Tenma's memories about him and their time travelling adventures. Finally he had found it. The two of them began to glow a bluish light and Fei's tears began to drop faster and harder by the second. He was also sure that Tenma was crying also as his clothes were beginning to get wet. "Sayonara… Tenma." He bid his goodbye before feeling Tenma's body limp against him. Taking the boy bridal style, he lifted his unconscious body and handed him over to Tsurugi.

Tsurugi looked confused for a moment but took Tenma's body anyway. "What did you…"

Fei just looked up at him with a heartbroken smile. "Make him happy Tsurugi. I know he'll be happy with you beside him." He stated, turning around to ride the Inazuma Caravan.

"Fei! What did you do to him?" Shindou asked, staring at Fei as he was halfway in riding the time travelling machine.

He stopped for a moment before turning his head around to face the group of soccer players who were extremely worried for their captain. "You'll find out soon Shindou-san. What I did was for the best." He replied with a faraway look before he rode the caravan and closed the door.

* * *

As they entered the wormhole that would take them to the Jurassic Era, Kinako approached her child. "Was it really for the best that you do something like that to Tenma?" she asked him, clarifying things out. She didn't like to see her son so much in pain. And seeing him so miserable right now broke her heart.

Fei sighed, clutching the left side of his chest where his heart resided. "Yeah… It was for the best…" he replied in a tone that you would believe he was an android.

Kinako just nodded and returned back to her chair to hug the soccer ball that everyone gave her. "But that would only hurt you more…"

* * *

Tenma woke up with a start. Opening his metallic blue eyes, he looked at his surroundings. He was in his room right? Yup. He was in his room. His door creak open, revealing Akino Aki, one of his relatives that owned the apartment he was staying at.

One look at him and Aki beamed. "You're awake!" she exclaimed, running to hug the soccer player.

Tenma chuckled. "What's wrong with you Aki-nee? Is it really that weird for me to be awake?" he asked her teasingly.

Aki wiped the remaining tears out of her eyes and smiled at Tenma. "It's not that… I was just so worried when I heard that you fainted yesterday when you were bidding goodbye to Fei and the others." She explained, feeling relieved that her self-proclaimed little brother was fine and active.

Tenma gave her a puzzled expression. "Huh? Who's Fei?" he asked her, confused of what his relative was talking about.

Aki looked at him, shocked. "What? Stop joking with me Tenma! It's Fei! Fei Rune! The one who helped you save soccer from being erased!"

Tenma just gave her a more puzzled expression, not understanding what Aki was saying. "Fei Rune? Saving soccer from being erased? I don't understand what you're saying Aki-nee. I don't know anyone who's named Fei."

Aki dropped to her knees, a disheartened look on her face. "Tenma… You don't remember Fei?" she asked, not seeming to know if she should believe what he was saying or not. Tenma was not to joke around. Especially at situations like this. Especially when it involved the one person who he had loved the most than soccer. And that was saying something.

"I just told you didn't I?" Tenma started. Then he looked at his clock and paled. "Wah! I'm going to be late!" he commented, jumping out of his bed to the bathroom to take a last minute bath for school.

* * *

Tenma burst through the doors of the soccer building, a huge grin on his face. It was another day of fun. "Hey everyone! Good morning!" he greeted and almost immediately, he was tackled by his best friend, Nishizono Shinsuke.

"Tenma! You're alright!" the little one commented, hugging Tenma for dear life.

"Wah! Of course I'm alright Shinsuke! Why wouldn't I be?" he asked his friend before Shinsuke lifted himself up Tenma.

"Well, considering that you fainted after what Fei did… We could only imagine what would happen to you!" he replied, grinning at Tenma.

"We're glad you're alright, Tenma." Shindou stated, giving Tenma a small smile as he approached their captain.

"Yeah! I wonder what Fei did though, to make you faint like that?" Kirino wondered, stepping beside Shindou.

"It's probably one of their powers you know. He's a Second Stage Children after all." Kurama answered for him, being calmer than ever.

Tenma looked at them at a complete loss. He couldn't understand what they were saying. Who was Fei? Why did the mention of his name affect Tenma so much? He wanted to know. He wanted to know who that Fei was and why he was so curious about him. "Ne Tsurugi…" he started, looking at the navy blue haired ace striker who was beside him.

Tsurugi cracked open an eye for Tenma. "Hmm?"

"Who's Fei?"

Everyone came into a complete halt as they heard their captain say that.

Kariya laughed, gaining attention from his other teammates. "Oh come on captain! Don't joke around with us! How on earth could you forget about _your beloved Fei? _Simply impossible!"

Tenma furrowed his eyebrows. "Beloved? I'm not joking around. Geez! Even Aki-nee was accusing me of joking around. I don't really know who this Fei person is!" he countered, now returning the full attention of his club members towards him.

Shindou then realized something. "I see… So that's what it meant…" he murmured to himself, recalling Fei's words.

"_You'll find out soon Shindou-san. But what I did was for the best."_

Shindou clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "You're wrong Fei… As if Tenma would be happy with what you did…" he hissed silently.

Then with a sigh, he gathered all of the soccer club members away from Tenma. "Tenma doesn't remember Fei… Which only means that…"

"Fei erased Tenma of his memories about him…" Kirino completed, feeling bewildered at Shindou's guess.

Shindou nodded, his determined stare at them giving them the proof that Shindou was serious about what he said. "Listen here you guys… Don't tell Tenma about Fei from now on." he ordered.

Sangoku frowned. "Why? He might remember Fei if we talk about him."

Shindou sighed. It seems that they didn't get what he was trying to say. "Just listen for a while. Fei decided to erase Tenma's memories of him, thinking that it was for the best; even though it isn't. If we make Tenma remember Fei… he might **break**."

Everyone gasped at Shindou. "But… Poor Tenma… He can't even remember Fei…" Hayami cried, looking at Tenma with pitiful eyes.

"We don't have a choice. That's what Fei did. His plan from the start was to rid Tenma of his memories of him so he can live peacefully here in the past without thinking about him they were going to leave and go back to the future. But doing that…would also break him since he still got memories of Tenma."

After a moment of silence, Kirino finally spoke up. "Alright Shindou. We're going to follow your orders and stop mentioning Fei when he's around right now. But I will answer him truthfully if he asks me about Fei." Kirino agreed with Shindou, his cyan blue eyes boring into Shindou's red ones.

Shindou nodded. "So are you in for it everyone?"

"YEAH!"

"Hey everyone! It's time for practice!" Tenma reminded them, already wearing his uniform.

Everyone stood up an followed Tenma outside of the room, leaving Kirino and Shindou alone.

Kirino looked at his best friend, a doubtful expression etched don his face. "Is this really for the best…?"

Shindou nodded. "Yeah… This is for the best…"

* * *

**So... Is it alright? Please leave a review for your thoughts! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Two Years Later

**Hi again readers! This is the second chapter of From The Future! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven or any of its characters.**

* * *

_**:Two Years Later:**_

"…And so, I would like all of you to enjoy your school lives here in Raimon High School. That's the end of the Entrance Ceremony. You can now return to your classrooms." Raimon announced, smiling at his new students.

Shinsuke grinned, relieved that it was finally over. "Tenma, Tenma…"

The zephyr soccer player looked at his small best friend, also relieved that they could finally get out of the stadium. "What is it Shinsuke?"

"Let's hurry and go to the soccer clubroom! I'm sure Captain and the others are waiting for us there!" he replied, dragging Tenma outside of the Stadium.

The taller brunette laughed. "Alright, alright! I can walk on my own you know!"

The soccer building was still as big as ever, only now it wasn't for the Junior High students but for the High School. Shinsuke and Tenma's eyes sparkled as they looked at their new clubroom. It looked so big in their eyes.

"Woah! So this is the soccer stadium for the High School students!" Shinsuke commented, staring at it with his maroon eyes sparkling as usual.

Tenma only nodded and grinned at his best friend, still admiring their clubroom. "Somehow… I can't get so surprised by this…" he stated, scratching his right temple.

Shinsuke nodded. "You're right. After having such a big soccer stadium like this one when we were still Junior High School students, I feel like it's already normal." He replied, lifting his hand to the back of his head.

"Come on Shinsuke! Let's go in now!" Tenma gestured for Shinsuke to follow him which he eagerly did, as he too was excited to meet his upperclassmen.

They opened the door of the soccer club room with grin on their faces. "Konichiwa!" they greeted, opening the door fully.

"Ah! Tenma, Nishizono! You're here!" Shindou exclaimed, a small smile on his face as he wore the Raimon uniform. It was almost the same as the previous one but now it was turtleneck and the Raimon symbol was enclosed in a hexagonal figure. The shorts were still the same but now it had a golden yellow outline at the bottom. Their socks were navy blue and their shoes were black and blue with the tongue navy blue.

"Captain!" both of them called out together. "Long time no see!"

Tenma looked around the clubroom where all of their future teammates where. So far, almost all of the players that were in the junior high soccer club were there.

Shindou Takuto, once again the captain of the first team of Raimon soccer club. Shindou got taller and looked really mature now. His brown hair was still the same except that it was now longer and he clipped it to the side.

Kirino Ranmaru, the beautiful ace defender of the team. His hair was still as rosy pink as ever but now longer so he ties it into a low side ponytail. Kirino,if possible, looked much more like a girl than a boy with his fair skin and bright cyan blue eyes. He was smaller than Shindou too.

Sangoku Taichi, goalkeeper of the team. He was tall and looked much wiser than before. Considering that he was the goalkeeper, his arms were muscular.

Kurama Norihito, the calm and composed forward of the team. He was still as small as ever but still taller than Shinsuke. His hair was cut short and had more spikes. It was still hiding his left eye.

Kurumada Gouichi, the roaring train of the team. His hair received more spikes throughout the two years that they were gone.

Hayami Tsurumasa, though a talented midfielder, he quickly gets into a slump of negative thoughts. His glasses were now colored gray instead of white and his headphones were now colored yellow. He was still as skinny as ever.

Hamano Kaiji, the team's cheerful mood maker who loves fishing. His hair was still raised but his goggles were now colored orange instead of violet.

Nishiki Ryouma, an energetic midfielder returning from Italy. Nishiki has always been taller than most of the soccer players there. His elastic was colored red now.

Amagi Daichi, the team's foremost giant who hates warped fights. Amagi was still large and his goggles on his chin changed from orange to purple.

(Who did I miss?)

"Senpai tachi! You're all here!" Tenma beamed, not believing his eyes. He had thought that at least some of them would change schools but was extremely happy that none of them had left Raimon.

Shindou nodded. "Yeah. Are you going to join the soccer club again?" he asked him even though he knew the obvious answer.

Tenma frowned. "What are you talking about captain?"

Shindou dropped his smile. "You're…not joining the soccer club?" he asked him, seemingly bewildered that his kouhai won't continue soccer anymore.

Tenma then grinned. "Of course we'll join the soccer club! Do you even need to ask? Right Shinsuke?"

Shinsuke nodded. "Yeah! So, when can we join?"

Shindou smiled. He was afraid that Tenma and Shinsuke wouldn't join the soccer club anymore. That just impossible! "Actually-" he was cut off as Tsurugi interrupted him.

"There's an entrance exam here as well, Tenma." he stated, leaning on the wall of the room while his hands were crossed over his chest.

"Tsurugi!" Tenma grinned as he saw his other best friend. Aside from Shinsuke, Tsurugi was his best friend. He trusted Tsurugi really well and they were close.

Tsurugi gave Tenma a small, genuine smile which made Tenma give one back at him.

Tsurugi Kyousuke, the genius ace striker. He was still the same as ever but now taller and his eyes immediately soften up when he sees his friends.

"Are you going to join too?" Tenma asked him, approaching Tsurugi while Shinsuke was behind him. He was happy that almost everyone was going to join the soccer club again.

Tsurugi nodded, smiling at Tenma which he found incredibly easy to do nowadays.

"Yay! We're going to play soccer with Tsurugi again!" Tenma exclaimed, high fiving Shinsuke.

"Tenma-kun, don't forget us too." A voice behind Tenma stated, making Tenma and Shinsuke to look behind them.

Tenma grinned, seeing one of his close friends again. "Taiyou!" he exclaimed, reaching for Taiyou who just chuckled at Tenma.

Amemiya Taiyou, people say he's the genius soccer player of the decade. It's almost as if he was born to play soccer. Another one of Tenma's close friends.

"Hikaru! Kariya! You're all here!"

Kageyama Hikaru, an earnestly cheerful boy, with a budding soccer sense. He's the nephew of Kageyama Reiji, a person who wanted to destroy the Raimon soccer club during Coach Endou's days.

Kariya Masaki, the two faced defender who always plays trick and deceptions with the team.

"Long time no see Captain- I mean Tenma-kun!" Hikaru greeted, bowing in apology as he forgot that Tenma was no longer the captain since he was in high school now. Kariya just smirked at Tenma. Tenma who was finally used to Kariya's antics just grinned back at him.

"Finally! Everyone's finally here!"

As the bell rang, Shindou just gave Tenma the schedule for their entrance exam. "Good luck Tenma." He stated before walking to their classroom with Kirino following him. Tenma could see that the two were closer than before.

* * *

Tenma, Tsurugi, Shinsuke and Taiyou walked together to their classroom since they were in the same class. As they reached the classroom, Tenma decided to take the seat next to the window with Shinsuke in front of him. Tsurugi decided to take the seat that was one seat way from Tenma while Taiyou decided to just sit beside Shinsuke.

Tenma looked at Tsurugi strangely. "What's wrong Tsurugi? Why don't you just sit beside me?" he asked him, oblivious to the latter's feelings for him.

Tsurugi stayed quiet, not wanting to say that he won't be able to concentrate if he was beside him. Tsurugi noticed something off about Tenma somehow. "Hey Tenma…" he started, gaining the attention of the three.

"What is it Tsurugi?"

"Where's your wristband? You know, the one that you always wear." he asked him, not seeing the wristband that Fei gave Tenma to wear s a memento.

Tenma looked at his left wrist to find his wristband missing. He began to panic. "Wah! You're right! Where did it go! Wah! What am I going to do if I lost that wristband? It's important to me!"

Everybody in the classroom now as looking at him as he panicked. "Oh no… Oh no… Where the hell is it?" he groaned as he searched desperately for his precious wristband.

Tsurugi somehow getting irritated at Tenma finally snapped. "Is it really that important to you?" he asked him, a gloomy aura surrounding him.

Tenma silenced and looked at Tsurugi. "Of course it is!"

"Even when you don't know who gave it to you?"

Tenma's eyes widened as he heard Tsurugi say that. "Well… Sure I don't know who gave that to me but I can feel it." Clutching his heart as he looked down on the ground. " I can feel that whoever gave me that wristband was important to me."

Tsurugi gritted his teeth as heard Tenma say that, an envious feeling filling up his heart.

Right at that moment, the teacher came in and almost instantly all of them shut up. Tsurugi just tsked at Tenma and looked away, not really paying attention to the teacher.

"Alright students. I'm going to be your Homeroom teacher from now on. Just call me Momo. Now I know that most of you are from Raimon Jr. High and some are from other schools. So I want all of you to introduce yourselves here so everyone would know you. Starting with…"

Shinsuke grinned at Tenma. "Tenma! I'm so nervous! Are you…?" Shinsuke stopped mid-sentence as he saw Tenma gloomy. It seems that he wasn't successful on searching for his wristband.

"Tenma…"

"Next! Nishizono Shinsuke!" the teacher called out and Shinsuke stood up from his desk to walk to the platform.

"Now introduce yourself." Momo ordered his student who seemed to be the smallest of everyone there.

"I'm Nishizono Shinsuke! Nice to meet you! I'm going to join the soccer club as a defender!" he introduced himself, as always, never failing to mention the soccer club.

"Good job. Next! Matsukaze Tenma!" Momo called out after he requested for SHinsuke to go back to his desk.

Tenma stood up from his chair and began to walk to the platform, still depressed that he lost his wristband. _What am I going to about it now? I have to find that wristband!_

"Introduce yourself."

"Matsukaze Tenma… I'm also going to join the soccer club. Midfielder…" he introduced himself with a depressed tone.

Momo sweat dropped as he looked at his student who sighed every now and then. "What's wrong Matsukaze?" he asked him, not finding a depressed student to be a usual here in Raimon. Usually, everyone is energetic and active.

Tenma just sighed. "I lost my-" he couldn't finish his sentence as the door suddenly burst open making all the people in the classroom peek at who it was. Tsurugi just opened an eye for him to see who it was that interrupted Tenma's introduction.

A boy clad in the Raimon uniform was seen outside of the door, panting slightly as he looked down on the ground, hands on his knees. He had green hair that was almost the same as a familiar tiume traveler that Tsurugi, Taiyou and Shinsuke knew.

"I'm sorry I'm late sensei!" he apologized; now lifting his face up much to the surprise of Tsurugi, Taiyou and Shinsuke.

The boy walked to the platform, his bag dangling to the side as he wore a familiar blue wristband that was exactly like Tenma's though Tenma's was red. Shinsuke and Taiyou gasped as they saw him while Tsurugi's eyes widened considerably. There's no way that was him. He was from the future! Why was he in the past!

"My name is Fei Rune. It's a pleasure to meet you." Fei introduced himself, smiling at all of them.

Tenma just looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Fei…?"

* * *

**So do you like it? Finally Fei is back! I wonder why he came back? Just find out in the next chapter! Please don't forget to leave a review!  
See you later!  
**


	3. Fei Rune?

**Alyza: Hi readers! Welcome to From The Future! Chapter 3!  
**

**Tenma: How come you get to be the first one to say something?**

**Alyza: Because I'm the author.**

**Tenma: What does that have to do with anything?**

**Alyza: I created this story.**

**Tenma: So what if you created this story?  
**

**Alyza: You're getting on my nerves...**

**Tenma: Which nerve? The right or the left?**

**Alyza: ...**

**Fei: Tenma!**

**Tenma: What? Don't tell me that it's the middle? **

**Alyza: Fei, I think I want to kill your boyfriend.**

**Fei: EH! He's not my boyfriend! And don't kill him! Kill HIM instead! (points to Tsurugi)  
**

**Alyza: Hm... good idea. (Smirks)**

**Tsurugi: Eh? Why me?**

**Fei: Because if you're dead, I can have Tenma all to myself.**

**Tenma: Why should I be owned by you?**

**Fei: Because you're mine.**

**Tenma: Why am I yours?**

**Fei: Because I said so.**

**Tenma: Why do you say so?**

**Fei: Because I lo- (Stops at mid sentence and turns bright red)**

**Tenma: Because you lo? Tell me! (Looks up at him with innocent eyes. TOO innocent for him to take seriously.)**

**Fei: Damn brat, making me say so much... Anyways! ALyza doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or any of it's characters!**

**TEnma: Warning! I might come off as OOC in this chapter!**

**Alyza: Why are you going to be OOC? (picks Tsurugi up by the collar)**

**Tenma: Because I want to.**

**Alyza: Hm... Ok then. Let's go back to beating up Tsurugi. (turns to face Tsurugi who mentally screamed for help)**

**Fei and TEnma: Enjoy!**

* * *

_The boy walked to the platform, his bag dangling to the side as he wore a familiar blue wristband that was exactly like Tenma's though Tenma's was red. Shinsuke and Taiyou gasped as they saw him while Tsurugi's eyes widened considerably. There's no way that was him. He was from the future! Why was he in the past!_

"_My name is Fei Rune. It's a pleasure to meet you." Fei introduced himself, smiling at all of them._

_Tenma just looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Fei…?"_

* * *

"It's quite alright. Um… Let's see… Right, Rune, you can sit between Matsukaze and Tsurugi. Matsukaze, lead him to his desk." Momo ordered, grinning at his new student and the captain of the soccer club.

Tenma looked at Fei with a sense of familiarity. Did he already met this guy somewhere before? He seems familiar… And that wristband he's wearing; it was exactly like his own, just that it was colored blue.

As they reached their desk, Tsurugi, Shinsuke and Taiyou stared at Tenma like he was growing mushrooms on top of his head.

"I'm Tenma. Matsukaze Tenma. Nice to meet you." He introduced himself rather well in front of the green haired transfer student than in front of the whole class. He felt like he has done this before but couldn't remember when.

Fei smiled at Tenma. "I know. I'm Fei Rune. Yoroshiku ne Tenma." He said, shaking hands with Tenma, at the same time giving him back his red wristband as they pulled their hands away, Fei albeit a bit reluctantly.

Tenma looked surprised when he saw his wristband with Fei. "Where did you…?"

Fei just chuckled. "I picked it up in the hallway. And seeing that you're the only one who was staring at my wristband so intensely which by the way, is exactly like yours, I figured that it must be yours."

Tenma nodded and slipped back the wristband on his left wrist, relishing the warmth that it gave him. He was glad that his treasure was finally back. Besides the soccer ball that Gouenji used to save him on that fateful day, this wristband that he didn't know who it was from was one of his most precious treasures.

Fei stared at Tenma for a while, a longing look on his eyes that Tsurugi and Taiyou immediately spotted. But as soon as it appeared though it vanished and Fei was smiling again. "It seems that that wristband is important to you huh." He commented, startling Tenma.

Tenma grinned at him. "Yeah! It's one of my most precious treasures!" he replied, clutching the object with his hands.

Fei gave him a smile. He was glad that Tenma treated his memento to be his treasure. Before he came here, he expected that Tenma wouldn't even remember having a wristband like that. But now it was time to test if he remembered him. "Who's it from?" he asked, even though his heart was slowly breaking from his questions.

Tenma's smile immediately dropped until a lonely one formed. "I actually don't know who it's from… But the only thing I know that the person who gave me this was really important to me. At least that's what Captain and the others said when I asked them who gave this to me." he answered.

Fei, feeling a bit disappointed that he only thought that way because the others told him that he was important to Tenma, sighed and let him continue.

"But even then I knew. I knew that whoever gave me this was precious. I want to meet him someday so I can thank him. Thank him for giving me this wristband. You know, when I'm asleep, I always seem to get this nightmares about a boy leaving me… He was the same age as me and was a soccer freak too. I can't see his face in my dreams since it was always blurred and every time I would call his name, no sound would appear. It's frustrating… But when I wear this to sleep, sometimes, I don't even get dreams. Just this feeling that warms me up… You know the feeling of being loved?"

Fei nodded. "That's what I feel…"

Fei blushed as Tenma ended his story. He never thought that even after two years, Tenma would still have some feelings for him. He tried to hide his blushing face but failed miserably as Tenma looked at him with a confused expression. "Hey Fei, why are you so red?" Tenma asked, oblivious to what the time travelling boy was feeling.

"I-It's nothing!" he insisted, hiding his face by burying it in his arms.

Tenma just looked at him with a baffled expression but then a thought passed his mind and he grinned from ear to ear. "Hey Fei, are you going to join the soccer club?" Tenma asked, excited to know his answer.

Fei grinned and gave him a thumbs up. "Of course!" he replied, rather excited also. It had been a long time since he'd been able to touch a soccer ball, much less kick it because of his duties in the future but he knew that his passion for soccer would never fade.

"Oh yeah! The entrance examinations are later after school so let's go together alright?" Tenma stood up from his seat excitedly, raising his fist up in the air.

After his statement however, his head got hit by a chalk which was thrown by none other than their homeroom teacher, Momo. "Matsukaze! Shut up and listen to me!" he growled making Tenma stiffen and salute to him.

"Aye sir!"

Fei chuckled at Tenma's behavior. Tsurugi stared at Fei's back. And the green haired boy, feeling the prick on the back of his neck, turned to face Tsurugi. "We're going to talk later…" Tsurugi whispered, enough for Fei, Taiyou and Shinsuke to hear.

Fei nodded, knowing that it was going to come sooner or later.

* * *

"So Fei, what position are you?" Tenma asked as he walked to the soccer clubroom with Fei, Tsurugi, Taiyou and Shinsuke.

"Midfielder." Fei replied, missing the times when he would just casually converse with Tenma like this.

"Great! You're the same as me!"

The other three just walked behind the two midfielders, staring at Fei in shock. They still couldn't believe their eyes. Did Fei Rune really come back? That time traveler who helped them save soccer from being erased from history? The one who betrayed them but came back? The one who erased Tenma's memories himself? After two years, what was he doing here?

Tenma then remembered the wristbands. "By the way, why is your wristband exactly like mine? Did you buy it from the same place as mine?" he asked, showing Fei his red wristband, which Fei smiled at.

"No. I made this one myself." he replied, also lifting his wrist where he was wearing his wristband. '_And that too' _he thought sadly. He was sad that Tenma didn't remember him but happy that his plan had been a success. '_At least he's living happily without any memories of me and the adventures. Now I wonder why they didn't tell him about me… Oh well, it definitely worked out for me anyways.'_

Tenma looked at him strangely before pointing out, "Then doesn't that mean that you made mine as well? They're exactly the same you know! They don't even have a difference besides the color and the number imprinted!" Tenma felt more and more suspicious of Fei. Was he the one who gave it to him? No, it can't be. It was his first time meeting Fei today and the one who gave it to him was very important. Someone can't be important to you after just meeting them on the first day!

Fei mentally slapped himself at his slip-up. "N-No! I m-mean I just imitated it! This isn't original!" he quickly covered up, though he had a nervous feeling that Tenma was still suspicious of him.

"Hmm… Oh well! Let's hurry and go to the clubroom! Shinsuke!" Tenma called out to his best friend, the other looking at Fei before following Tenma.

Fei sighed in relief but tensed up as he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned around, already knowing what was going to happen. Taiyou released Fei's shoulder and glared at him with suspicion along with Tsurugi. "We're going to take you to Captain. You'll explain what you're doing here to him."

The green haired boy nodded and let the two guide him to their captain. Somewhere inside him, he was screaming in happiness of having to see his friends again for a long time and he knew that they were happy too but of course suspicious of him. He mentally sighed, knowing that their trust in him has faded considerably since what he did to Tenma was unforgivable. And considering how much the soccer club loves Tenma, they were probably angry about him erasing Tenma's memories. But Fei had already made up his mind two years ago; that he wouldn't enter Tenma's life again until necessary. And this time was certainly necessary since the target was Raimon High School.

Taiyou stopped in front of the soccer club room door. "Tsurugi, you and Fei stay here while I talk to Captain for a bit." He stated as Tsurugi nodded keeping Fei behind him who frowned at the navy striker. Did he think that he wanted to go against them?

The orange haired soccer player walked in the room, making sure that Tsurugi and Fei could hear what they were talking about as he left a small crack in the door open. Shindou looked at him and smiled. "Oh, Taiyou! Where's Tsurugi? Shinsuke and Tenma are already here you know." He stated, pointing at the two who were happily chatting at the corner of the room.

Taiyou smiled back at his captain. "He's outside dealing with our new transferee." He answered, eyes locking with Shindou's. The captain of the soccer club immediately got the message he was relaying and nodded. It was something important and he knew that very well form the look Taiyou gave him.

Shindou stood up from his chair and approached Taiyou. "Kirino, Hikaru, Kariya, Sangoku-senpai, Kurama-senpai, Nishiki, Hamano, Amagi-senpai, Hayami, Kurumada-senpai, Tenma, Shinsuke come outside and we'll be having a little talk."

Tenma and Shinsuke stood up from their benches to follow their captain but Taiyou stopped them. "No. Tenma will stay here with Shinsuke. Shinsuke, you better not allow Tenma to go out until we've returned."

Shinsuke nodded, understanding the full situation. He already knew what they were going to talk about and he wasn't such an ass to let Tenma hear them. Man, it was going to get a lot hell bloody if a certain someone can't provide the answers that everyone wants to hear from him.

"Wait, what? Why can't I go, Taiyou?" Tenma asked, looking at Taiyou with a confused expression. Why was he not allowed to go and hear what they were going to talk about? Did their trust in him fade over time that they weren't meeting up since they graduated?

A light chuckle was heard and everyone turned their gaze top the perpetrator. Fei was seen at the door which was partially opened just to let everyone see him and Tsurugi who was glaring at Fei. How he made it past him was questionable.

Tenma looked at Fei with a puzzled expression. "Fei? Why are you here? And why is Tsurugi with you?" he asked. He had so many thoughts inside his mind that he felt his brain would explode.

Fei smiled at Tenma as he caught the gasps and shocked stares of the people around him. "Don't worry about it Tenma. I'm sure that their trust in you didn't disappear. It's just because this matter that we're going to talk about is extremely important so you can't hear it." He stated with a smile shocking Tenma a bit. Did he read his mind?

"Important? Then all the more I should hear it! Why should I miss the important details? Tell me! Why should I!"

"Tenma."

"It's not fair! I already know that you're hiding something from me about the person who gave me this wristband! And why is Fei included while I'm not?"

"Tenma."

"What?! Are you trying to tell me that you trust Fei more than you trust me? I've had enough of your secrets! I hat-!"

"TENMA!"

Tenma stopped short after Fei's outburst. He quickly looked at Fei and saw his serious expression. Somehow, Tenma was scared the he made the green haired boy mad.

Fei sighed. He didn't know that Tenma could be so temperamental. "Listen here. Whatever they're keeping secrets from you is extremely confidential."

"Why? Why can't they tell me? It's about me right? So why can't they tell me?"

Fei shook his head. "It's just something that I can't tell you Tenma."

Tenma glared at Fei suspiciously. "Why should you be the one who is going to tell me? They're the one who has secrets from me. Not you! Don't tell me…! Are you also keeping secrets from me?"

Fei sighed. "Tenma. Please listen to me. All of we're going to talk about… I'm going to tell you sometime today okay? But you can't go with us to talk about it."

"Why n-!"

"Stop asking or I'm really going to get mad."

Tenma zipped his mouth shut and listened intently to Fei while looking at his bright bluish green eyes. Somehow, he recognized those eyes… "Okay. Breathe in, then breathe out." He instructed while Tenma did just what he told him. "Did you calm down yet?" Tenma nodded. "Good."

"Now do you promise to stay quiet?" Fei asked Tenma, looking at his metallic blue eyes that he really missed too much.

Tenma nodded. "Promise." The brunet grinned at Fei.

That made Fei smile. "Alright then. See you later Tenma. Shinsuke, you better make sure that Tenma doesn't hear anything of what we're going to talk about. You know that it's for the best."

That phrase again. Shinsuke didn't like it one bit. "It's for the best." There's no way that erasing Tenma's memories would be for the best! It hurt the both of them so much! Tenma, because he doesn't know why he can't find any interest on any other people because somehow, his heart feels empty when he's with other people. Hell, they even tried to set him up with Tsurugi but the teen didn't seem to be attracted to Tsurugi in that way. As they pitied Tsurugi because they knew of the feelings he carried for the zephyr player, they also sympathized with Fei because they knew that it hurt to not have the one you love have any memories of you. If only he didn't erase his memories, then Tenma could've been so happy that he could meet Fei again after two years! Surely Tenma could've had patience to wait for two years! But… it wasn't so sure that Fei would return… I mean, he has another life there in the future… If he didn't erase Tenma's memories and couldn't return, then Tenma would be heartbroken. Shinsuke sighed. Much more thinking will make his mind explode so he stopped.

"Alright then. Fei Rune. Let's go and _talk_ for a little while." Shindou stated, gesturing for everyone to come out as he nodded at Fei, a serious look in his eyes that told Fei he was in a lot of trouble later.

Fei nodded at him then smiled back at Tenma. "Wait for me okay? We'll go home together." He announced before following Shindou and the others.

Tenma sighed and leaned on his locker door. "What exactly are they hiding from me…!"

Shinsuke just looked at his friend with concern. _'I'm sorry Tenma… But I can't tell you. Fei has to be the one to tell you everything.' _He just hoped that whatever Fei came back here for, wasn't going to affect their lifestyles. Though he knew that he was horribly wrong. But it didn't hurt to hope…right?

* * *

**Alyza: So how was it?  
**

**Fei: Tenma DID began to get OOC. Since when did you get so emotional?**

**Tenma: _Since the day I met you..._**

**Fei: ...(blush)  
**

**Alyza and Tsurugi: (Laughs hard and rolling on the ground in laughter)**

**Fei: What are you two laughing about?! **

**Alyza: It's just that...! Hahaha! Who knew that T-Tenma could say a line like t-t-t-that! Hahaha! **

**Tsurugi: True...! He got you good Rune! You should've seen your face!**

**Fei: SHUT UP!**

**Alyza: A-ANyways... I need at least three reviews to continue the next chapter. I don't know when I can post it since I'm busy with school work. (I'm Top 1 of my class! Please congratulate me!) But I'll assure you that I'll do the best that I can.**


	4. Demons are Invading Earth!

**I'm very sorry for not updating for more than a month! This is the fourth chapter of From The Future. Here you will finally be able to know what Fei's mission is and what the others think of it. It may not be that go but I hope that you will enjoy it. Thanks for the review last chapter. I really appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IE or any of it's characters.**

* * *

"_Alright then. Fei Rune. Let's go and talk for a little while." Shindou stated, gesturing for everyone to come out as he nodded at Fei, a serious look in his eyes that told Fei he was in a lot of trouble later._

_Fei nodded at him then smiled back at Tenma. "Wait for me okay? We'll go home together." He announced before following Shindou and the others._

_Tenma sighed and leaned on his locker door. "What exactly are they hiding from me…!"_

_Shinsuke just looked at his friend with concern. 'I'm sorry Tenma… But I can't tell you. Fei has to be the one to tell you everything.' He just hoped that whatever Fei came back here for, wasn't going to affect their lifestyles. Though he knew that he was horribly wrong. But it didn't hurt to hope…right?_

* * *

Shindou and the other soccer club members led Fei into the lounge where they could safely say that Tenma wouldn't overhear them. Fei felt a little bit uncomfortable albeit having been so comfortable around his soccer friends just two years ago. Did a mere two years really change the atmosphere around them? Fei didn't feel that anything changed about his feelings though. Despite knowing that his _friends _might have come to hate him over the past two years, he still stood proudly, not wavering since he knew that if he showed any weakness, Shindou will criticize him. 'Besides, I need to be strong to tell them my explanation.' He thought silently to himself as he pushed a stray green lock of hair away from his eyes.

Shindou stopped near the center of the room with the other team members behind him and then turned around to face Fei who was the last to come into the room. He glared daggers at the green haired time jumper with menace. "Sit." He commanded, not losing his voice that was so full of authority. Fei had to smile a bit to himself with that. He was glad that Shindou didn't change at all. And he somehow missed being commanded by the captain.

Fei did as he was told and sat at the couch facing the large flat-screen television. He slumped down on the couch and relished the warmth of the object. He missed just sitting at this couch and talking with his friends. He chuckled at himself mentally. He was missing a lot of things wasn't he? Well it was certainly expected since he hasn't been here for already two years. Nothing has changed except for the look on his friends' face when they look at him. Fei dropped his eyes closed when he thought of it.

Shindou and Tsurugi moved in front of Fei while Kirino and Taiyou ushered him gently to move so they could sit beside him. Fei flinched slightly as he felt the stares that were directed on him. He looked at Shindou and saw that he was glaring at him. Fei sighed mentally and prepared himself for the next obstacle. Shindou cleared his throat and all attention went to him. "Now, speak."

Fei inhaled a sharp intake of breath before looking at Shindou in the eye with determination that caught the captain off-guard for a mere millisecond. "Demons are invading Earth." He announced, his voice not faltering as his friends' eyes widened.

"Demons?" Kirino asked, facing Fei as he found what he said hard to believe. "Why are demons related to your mission?" he continued, his eyes gleaming in curiosity. It was like Kirino to be the first one to ask something.

"You do know that all worlds have kings, rulers, commanders or royalties. Like Japan, we have the president. Even alien planets have their own highest person."

Shindou narrowed his eyes at Fei. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, not understanding what Fei was talking about. Well, Fei expected that since they haven't dealt with demons yet. But they have dealt with aliens and other kinds of beings that wanted to take soccer from them, right? They should know how to adapt quickly to things.

"I meant that demons also have their own king. Their king lives in the underworld, named _Hades_."

"Hades?" Tsurugi joined in. He could get the gist of what Fei was trying to explain and he knew that demons somehow existed somewhere but to have demons invading the Earth? He didn't think about that happening even once.

"Right, Hades. It's where demons dwell in. And it is now in a state of calamity." Fei stated, narrowing his eyes as he tried to make his friends understand what he was trying to explain to them.

Taiyou decided to speak up next while Shindou gave an aura, telling the other members to keep themselves from talking until they could resolve what Fei was telling them. "State of calamity? What do you mean by that Fei?"

Fei folded his hands on his lap and sighed. "Hades' ruler, Lucifer is having trouble maintaining the balance of the three worlds. Those three worlds, are first; the Earth, where we, humans dwell in. The second is the underground, Hades where demons live. And the last is _Paraiso, _where angels and God watch over."

"Wait… Angels exist?" Shindou couldn't believe what Fei was telling them, but when he thought about it calmly, if aliens existed, then how much of a chance did demons and angels exist too? It was a mystery and Shindou didn't like not knowing about something.

"Yes. Lucifer's power is getting stronger and stronger as he continues to live in Hades. In Hades, there is some kind of rule that when the coming of age of a demon comes, and then they can go into the human world to study more about humans. This demons are hardly dangerous and can even be compared to a toddler when taking things since they are somewhat raised nicely in Hades."

"I thought demons were evil?" Kirino spoke up, his emerald green eyes sparkling with interest; their annoyance with Fei long gone as they were indulged with the new topic.

"Adult demons are."

"What do you mean?"

"Newborns are first brought to their king, Lucifer for him to examine them. Some way or another, newborns have already got their powers since they were born and Lucifer has to examine them before giving them back to their own mothers. If Lucifer senses that the demon child has a potential to become an enemy because of their powers, he will send it to a correctional facility where a new mother will be assigned to take care of that child until his coming of age. So basically, those that Lucifer can prove will be loyal to him will be sent back to their mothers without any problems. The mothers will be given instructions on how to take care of the newborn so it will be well-bred for its coming of age."

"So what you're trying to say is that newborns are raised nicely by their mothers so that when they come of age, they can live in the human world without any conflicts since they are good natured?"

"Exactly."

"I still don't understand why you brought demons into the topic." Shindou commented, shaking his head.

Fei sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "As I said, Lucifer is having trouble on maintaining the balance of the three worlds because of his power. He's been getting some kind of power from an unknown source that we can't detect. All we know is that he needs a human's soul to communicate with his source. And not just any human's soul. He needs a soul that's made up of an angel's feathers."

"Of course it's from an unknown source. That's why you don't know it, right?" Kiriya murmured silently to himself before getting a smack from Kirino.

"Angel's feathers?" Kirino asked, puzzled. How can a heart be made up of an angel's feathers? Isn't that kind of impossible?

"Right. An Angel's feathers. The organization sent me information about angels being reborn as a human when they die due to war between Hades and Paraiso. Lucifer gathers people like that and feeds from them to communicate with his source. At least that's what the organization told me."

"Organization? What organization are you talking about?"

"Feida."

"What? Isn't Feida the organization of the Second Stage Children?" Shindou demanded, slamming his hands on the table forcefully, making aloud banging noise inside the room.

Fei sighed. "That's right. Feida still continues as a independent organization that hires spies, like me to investigate and take care of trouble. And I just happened to be the most fitting person for this job. Our leader is still SARU. Nothing has changed except for that maybe Feida isn't a parasite anymore and is actually known by people worldwide in my time. And my mission this time is to awaken those angels that are reborn."

"Awaken…angels…?"

Fei stood up from the couch, facing his friends. His explanation was done and he had to move soon. "That's right. Awaken angels that are living in the depths of a human's soul. Human's that have a heart that is made up of an angel's feathers are pure hearted and will love only one thing truly. They may show symptoms of being angered when something dear to them are threatened."

Fei caresses the wristband on his wrist. "I have only found one angel but she was taken away…!" Fei winced, his hands rounding up into a fist as he silently cursed Lucifer for stealing her away.

Tsurugi caught on quickly as he knew who Fei was talking about. "By her… Do you mean Kinako?" he cautiously asked in fear of what Fei might become when he mentions her name. "What happened to her?"

Fei looked down on the ground. "Mom…she protected me until the end when Lucifer suddenly attacked our home. She told me to run away but I didn't listen to her. I thought that my Armed Keshin was enough to defeat him. She was forced to sacrifice herself just to save me from Lucifer. It turned out that she had an angel's feathers so she was of some use to Lucifer."

"Kinako…survived her pregnancy?"

"Yeah. When I got home from the past, I was immediately greeted by my father and mother. She still remembers all of you though. Well, that's what I expected. The soccer ball that all of us signed on is in my room in the future."

"I see…" Shindou stopped asking and just plain stared at Fei. All the other members also stayed silent as they waited for someone to break the awkward silence that was visiting them.

"Say Fei… Do you regret ever erasing Tenma's memories of you?" Tsurugi suddenly asked as Fei whipped his head to Tsurugi. The navy blue haired striker's eyes were narrowed, demanding an answer. Fei knew that Tsurugi had feelings for the zephyr player.

Fei looked at him determinedly. "No I don't." he answered without faltering. In truth, he did regret erasing Tenma's memories of him. It hurt him to know that the one he loved would never be able to return his feelings. But Fei knew that it was needed since Tenma wouldn't' be able to live his life freely with his memories of a certain time jumper that just happened to join his team for a few weeks.

Tsurugi's eyes narrowed even further at his answer. "Do you still love Tenma? No lies."

Fei didn't hesitate and told him the truth. "Yes, I still do. But that doesn't mean that I will continue to pursue him. We live in different times and I will hardly be able to see him anyways."

"So you don't mind if I take him away from you?"

"He was never mine from the start."

Their friends looked at the exchange of both players anxiously. They knew that both had feelings for Tenma but didn't know who loved Tenma the most. It might be Tsurugi since his feelings hasn't disappeared since Tenma saved him from himself and continued to support him when he lost his memories of Fei. But Fei continued loving Tenma even though he was two hundred years away and didn't get to see him for two years since he left; he also erased Tenma' memories because he didn't want Tenma to be reminded of him always.

"If that's all, I should go back to Tenma now. I promise him that we would go home together." Fei announced, walking back to the door to get out of the room.

"Wait." Tsurugi's voice echoed inside the room as Fei stopped in his tracks. The navy blue haired soccer player was looking at Fei's back with a glare as if trying to tell him something. And Fei could sense it.

"What?" Fei asked, not bothering to turn around to face the navy blue haired soccer player. He didn't need to look at him to know that Tsurugi was glaring at him with all his might.

"Promise me that you won't hurt him."

Fei stood still, silence washing over the room as the others tried to not disrupt their conversation. Besides, they wanted to know what Fei would answer with a question like that. "I won't even come near him after this." And with that, the time jumper was gone out of the room.

"What the hell was that Tsurugi? Why did you confront him like that? You know that he loves Tenma still, right?" Taiyou stood up, looking at Tsurugi in annoyance. He too, had feelings for the zephyr soccer player but didn't choice to voice it out because he knew that he didn't have a chance.

Tsurugi glanced at Taiyou with his golden amber eyes but didn't say a thing and just looked away. "Tsurugi!"

"Silence."

One word from Shindou and Taiyou clamped his mouth shut. Shindou looked over at Tsurugi and sighed before smiling. "Well, I certainly think that you are already satisfied with all of your questions. Right, Tsurugi Kyousuke?"

Tsurugi only nodded and walked out of the room also. His friends didn't fail to realize that Tsurugi had a smile on his face when he passed them.

* * *

Fei and Tenma walked side by side through the streets as they headed for home. Tenma was ranting about more soccer related things to Fei and the green haired soccer player enjoyed it. "And then you know, Tsurugi made the final goal! He was so cool with his Bicycle Kick! He can only be really Raimon's ace!"

Fei chuckled a bit before looking at the ground. He slowly stopped and Tenma looked at him. "Fei? What's wrong?" he asked, turning around to face Fei.

"You…" Fei started, his voice merely above a whisper. "You love Tsurugi don't you?"

Tenma looked at Fei blankly before laughing. Fei looked at him with widened eyes. "W-Why are you laughing?"

"Hahaha!" He wiped tears in his metallic blue eys and clutched his stomach. "M-Me? Love T-Tsurugi? What a joke! Besides, he's a boy!"

Fei said nothing and just continued to watch Tenma laugh his heart out. He didn't know that Tenma didn't think of Tsurugi that way. "You know Tenma… I never thought you could be so dense."

"Eh?"

"I don't know when I've met someone who could be so clueless yet so serious about your own work at the same time. You're passionate, but tend to be oblivious at times. You can't see others' feelings even though you claim that you want everyone to be happy."

"Eh? What are you talking about, Fei?"

To put it simply…" Fei breathed slowly before meeting eye to eye with Tenma with a glare. "You're annoying." And with that Fei ran past Tenma in a flash.

* * *

**I so am sorry if you didn't find it amusing. I'm very sorry if you didn't think that it was satisfying. I'm not really confident about my skills but I hope that everyone is enjoying my stories despite my mistakes.**

**I think I will need FIVE reviews for this chapter. **

**I doubt that I will accumulate any reviews soon but I think it will give me enough time to get the next chapter ready.**


End file.
